Together
by Anon3314
Summary: This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. NaruHina. This is my first fanfic, this is very experimental, maybe I might add some stuff, maybe not, just trying to flex my literature muscles. Kinda like an alpha for a game :P
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. STRICTLY NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the likeness of Naruto.

 **Time:** The day after "The Last" Movie

 **Rated:** M (Lemon in Later Chapters)

 **Chapter 1 – Realization**

 _I was motionless, floating above in the night sky with a kind of heavenly bliss. His eyes pierced mine with a stare of confidence and readiness. He wore a slight smile on his face as his arms began reaching for mine. His fingers slowly coiling around my arms, his hands were warm and skin was so soft. He tightened his grip firmly and began pulling me towards him. As I moved closer, and closer, finally close enough to see his aquamarine eyes sparkled like gems. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Every breath he took, heat hitting my lips, sent shivers of lust and comfort down my spine. He closed his eyes so slowly, pulling my body towards him trying to remove the gap between us. I could feel his strong chest against my own. Closer! It was all I could think about. I wanted him to pull me closer… I needed him to pull me closer! I could hear my own heart screaming at me. THUMP… THUMP…THUMP. The pace increasing the further his lips leaned towards me. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. The pace picked up even faster, THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP. The skin of their lips just beginning to make contact…_

Naruto! She screamed.

Her eyes ever so wide as she gasped for breath, panting so loudly she almost didn't hear the footsteps outside her room. The shoji slammed open and Hinabi stood in the door way, hair tangled and eyes wide.

"Hinata, what's going on!?" Hinabi said with concern filling her eyes.

Still panting her head snapped to see Hinabi in the doorway.

She paused for a moment before responding "Sorry Hinabi, I'm alright, I-I just had a… dream" she lowered her head towards her lap blushing remembering the dream that had just transpired moments ago.

Hinabi's concered expression was quickly replaced with a slight grin.

"Still dreaming of him? I thought he returned his love for you." Hinabi said

"…h-he did…" she answered, her lips faded into a slight frown.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

Pauseing for a second still gathering her thoughts "W-Well after we…" her blush reddened thinking of last night "...k-kissed…he walked m-me home and hugged me goodnight" repling with her gaze fixated on her hands twiddling in her lap.

"I-I'm afraid that h-he will forget about me just like last time" she said as her eyes began filling with tears

Hinabi sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Hinata and squeezed firmly. Hinata returned the gesture burring her head into Hinabi's shoulder. A single tear slid down from her left eye trembling at the thought of Naruto forgetting all about her… again! She shuttered gripping Hinabi a bit more firmly.

Hinabi pulled her away to look at Hinata "Don't worry sis, everything will be ok." Hinabi's head tilted slightly, eyes wincing putting on her most comforting face. Hinata smiled slightly and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Thank you Hinabi" she said ever so softly.

" _Naruto you ARE an idiot" "Ugh, so dense" "Naruto you can be such a knucklehead…" God how could be so blind! Sakura was right… All this time…_

Naruto clenching one fist, the other in his pocket as he walked down the streets of Konoha. Gritting his teeth a bit, eyes narrowed down on the street.

"Naruto-senpai!" multiple voices rang out about 15 meters ahead of him. His head razed to meet a group of Chunin females standing at the intersection having at him gesturing for him to come over.

Approaching the girls, one of them emerged and grabbed his arm, hugging it against her body. "Hi Naruto-chan, I couldn't help notice that you were looking a bit lonely she said with a mischievous smirk on her face. The other girls surrounded him. All he could seem to do was nervously scratch the back of his head sheepishly and put on his best fake grin. All of the girls talking nearly all at once. "Can you train me personally Naruto?" "Can you show us your strong arms!?" "I have coupons to Ichiraku's!". "Hey!" the girl holding naruto by his arm yelled out. "I saw him first so that means the rest of you ladies can back off!" Naruto looked to his left and slightly down at her glaring at the rest of the females. "Besides, he wants to take ME to Ichiraku's, isn't that right Naruto?" She gave him a soft kind smile and tilted her head a bit. He stared at her for a bit in slight shock.

 _Wha… I can't go to Ichiruka's with her, but… I can't just say no, I loved all the people of Konoha and it would be disrespectful to pull away from her and abandon her request._

"Hey, look, I'm sorry but I was just about to…" cut off by the girl straddling his arm. "Nonsense, it's my treat!" she said turning her head in the direction of Ichiraku's and held her head a bit high as she dragged Naruto away from the small crowed of Konichi. They sat down at Ichiraku's, Naruto sitting down beside her with a worried expression painted over his face.

"Hey Naruto! What can I get for you?" asked Ayame.

 _Man I'm starved after that 2 hour training session with Ino! Maybe I'll go to Irhiraku's. It's cheap and filling, plus I forgot the rest of my money at my house and only have a little to spend and I feel If I go back home and went to my room to get some money, I wouldn't be able to resist the temptations of the bed staring me down._

She turned the corner to Ichiraku's and noticed a familiar blonde ninja sitting at the bar. She smiled slightly until her eyes focused in on the girl sitting beside him. She was touching his arm, giggling, and twirling a few strands of her hair with her index finger while sinking her eyes into him.

 _Why isn't he flirting back with me? Is he really that clueless on what I want? I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands!_

She slowly leaned into Naruto, her glazing eyes stared at him with a soft mischievous smirk on her face. Naruto froze staring back at her.

 _What is she doing? Why is she just staring at me like that?_

"A-Are you alright?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment more before she closed her eyes trying to remove the distance between her lips and his.

Suddenly she stopped, she looked down to find Naruto's hands grasping her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but, I have to go…" She looked at him with utter confusion. She practically threw herself at him and now he's turning her down!? He stood up and payed for the ramen that he hadn't even finished as well as hers and a confident smile grew on his face. He turned around and began to run.

Sakura:

 _Wow! Even for Naruto that was absolutely shocking. He was raised by the two perviest sensei's in all of Konoha and for him to reject her like that…_ Her mouth hung open a bit in "Aw" at what just happened before her. _Why did he just leave her? Where was he goin…"_ Her lips grew into a smirk. _Go get her Naruto!_

 **A/N:**

This is my first FanFic so be gentle bby's. I'm not gonna lie, I had more trouble with writing this story then I thought I'd have but thankfully I finished my first chapter. These Chapter are gonna get much longer and I plan on making a lot of them.

Fyi I'm going to be pumping out a chapter every other day until I say otherwise.

-Siege314


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. STRICTLY NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the likeness of Naruto.

 **Time:** The day after "The Last"

 **Rated:** M (Lemon in Later Chapters)

 **Chapter 2 – What Now?**

Darkness. Everything was pitch black. Eyes opening into a brightness that tightened his face trying to resist the sudden light exposure. A murmured voice began speaking. His weakened eyes trembled trying to allow vision. The voice kept speaking, it was too difficult to make out the words still. Lying there for only a few more moments in silence, he heard the voice again.

"Hiashi" the voice said, finally coming out more clearly.

"Hiashi" was all he could hear, constantly repeating.

His eyes shattered open revealing the bright light illuminating and impairing his vision slightly. A silhouetted figure stood leaning over him a bit. His vision began focusing on the figure.

"Hiashi? Are you awake?" the nurse asked.

Hiashi lied there for a few seconds before responding.

"Y-Yes, I'm quiet alright" he grunted a little, straining his arms to pull himself into a sitting position to address the person in the room.

"Don't push yourself sir, you need rest" she said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"S-Seriously mam, I assure you, I-I'll be alright" he said gently motioning her away.

"Alright sir, well in that case, you have a visitor but we told them to wait in the lobby until you woke up. Shall I send them up?" the nurse asked.

He nodded and the woman quietly left the room. Hiashi turned his head from the door, locking his vision toward the window. He stared at the window relishing in the beauty of Konoha from his window.

 _Knock Knock_

Hiashi turned his head towards the door. "Come in" he said.

The door opened slowly as the Kunoichi slowly slid into the room, her head hung slightly towards the ground. Raising her eyes and head to meet Hiashi's, she saw his gentle grin meet her but she couldn't quiet respond with the same content and bliss in her smile.

"Hinata" he said still smiling at his daughter.

"Otousan, how are you?"

"I've been better, how's my little hime doing?"

She winced her eyes a bit but forced out a smile "I'm alright".

He glared at her for a moment as she walked towards his bedside placing flowers on the night stand beside his hospital bed. She sat down her eyes looking at the floor, lost in thought as it seemed.

Hiashi looked at his daughter for a moment, trying to delineate what could possibly be troubling his daughter. He began opening his mouth to break the silence just before Hinata interrupted.

"...O-Otousan…?" she struggled the question out of her throat.

His vision narrowed on her face, seeing a tear roll down her cheek slowly.

"Yes, Hinata?" he asked.

 _What is going on with her? She had saved all of Konoha from the Moon, yet she still has pain in her eyes._

"…H-How long before y-you realized you liked Okaasama?" she said as a few more tears rolled along her cheeks.

A very small smile grew on his face closing his for a moment. He opened them to look outside his wind again. "To be honest Hinata, it was not love at first sight for me." Hinata's head snapped to look at his father, still gazing at the window. "I hadn't noticed her for quiet sometime, I was always focused on running the Main House and honing my skills as a Shinobi of the Hyuga clan. My time was never really my own, I always put the concerns of my clan first."

Hinata's eyes began wincing again at the words that left her father's mouth. "However, a couple years after the Second Shinobi War things had calmed down finally and it seemed that peace was finally upon us. I had just finished training with my brother and was on my way home when I saw a young Kunoichi standing in the Hyuga garden. She looked worried, her hands were clenched and she looked almost angry. As I tried to pass her, trying to avoid her what seemed to be anger, she positioned herself in front of my path. I was confused and I'll admit, a bit frightened at first but then I saw her face more clearly. It was not anger that was in her eyes, it was a sort of determination. She looked at me her face was as red as a tomatoes." Hiashi let out a small chuckle at the memory. "Just before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me. Confused wasn't even the half of what I was feeling. I had placed my arms around her to pull her away and ask her what she was doing but when my hands reached her sides she squeezed me a little tighter. Then suddenly a new wave of feelings fell over me, I had known your mother for a while but we were friends before and didn't really talk on a regular basis, but when she had squeezed me then I realized how warm she was. It was all I could think about, it wasn't until a few seconds later that I had realized that my hands were now around her as well. She felt comforting and safe, as if she was trying to protect me from something. I didn't want to let her go. And that, that is when I knew." Hiashi looked at Hinata who now had a thin continuous stream of tears rolling down her face, hands clenching at the material of her pants.

"Hina..?" he tried to ask before she ran out of the room.

She sat down outside Hiashi's room legs pulled up against her chest crying quietly into her arms resting on her knees. She cried for several minutes in the short empty hallway.

"…Hinata…" a voice said from down the hall.

She looked up, her eyes widened, shaking at the sight of the figure.

"…N-Naruto…" she whispered softly.

A/N: Just wanna say I'm extremely sorry! I did not post as frequent as I said, for that I'm a total wad. I was sorta rewatching Naruto for inspiration but then… I read the few comments on the story and… DAMNIT IM NOT GONNA GIVE UP! Thank you guys for the comments and I'm gonna start posting as much as possible now. I didn't realize that your guy's comments was all the inspiration I needed! This Chapter is for marii, Jjj, 7, and SugarySkull. Thank you guys so much.

P.S. didn't realize I was spelling Hanabi wrong :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. STRICTLY NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the likeness of Naruto.

 **Time:** The day after "The Last"

 **Rated:** M (Lemon in Later Chapters)

A/N: I know the title says STRICTLY NaruHina, but I _might_ add in a little InoSai action goin on. I personally love ino and sai together, but I figured that might upset some of the readers. If you have a comment on the subject feel free to let me know. Also as much as I absolutely love NaruHina I also love NaruShion, I might write a fanfic of them after this one or even during this one if people wanna see that enough. It's a different kind of love between them but none the less I think it's very beautiful. _Shion is the girl form the Naruto movie, she was the priestess and I believe at the end of the movie she offered *ahem …sexual favors to Naruto. It was actually kind of cute. Plus she kinda looks like Hinata, except blond. She's like Ino mixed with Hinata, shy but can be a loud mouth when she wants to be._ Sorry for rambling :P

On to the Story!

 **Chapter 3 – Together**

 _Why!? Why do I feel so alone!? I have friends and family that love me… but I still feel alone… Naruto. Please…_

"…Hinata…" a voice said from down the hall.

She looked up, her eyes widened, shaking at the sight of the figure.

"…N-Naruto…" she whispered softly.

They both gazed at each other for what seemed like an entirety, both in almost complete disbelief of what they witnessed.

His feet felt like a thousand pounds. He was anchored there, only able to look at Hinata sitting in the hallway. He noticed her tears and it sent a sharp pain to his chest. She stared at him, locking her wide lavender eyes onto his. Her emotions were so cluttered and in dismay, she wore no emotion, for she didn't even know how to react. Her body was frozen, she couldn't look away from him, and it felt as if he had put her in a genjutsu.

They stood there a bit longer before he felt the strength come back to his legs as he began walking towards her. The thought of him forgetting about her consumed her, she buried her head back into her arms to shield herself from him, trying to suppress her feelings, although it was a hopeless battle. Her hands grabbing more tightly on her sleeves, clenching as if letting go would kill her. She was trembling with each footstep that she heard Naruto take, closer, and closer. The footsteps ceased and she could almost feel his presence near her. It was almost as if she was afraid of him. However she was afraid of what was going to happen next. A million scenarios played out in her head of what he was going to do next. But then… Everything stopped. Her mind stopped racing, her heartbeat began slowing, and her tears came to an immediate halt.

She had felt his hand placed on her own. She slowly raised her head to feast her eyes at the physical contact. In all of the millions of scenarios that played in her head… this… this wasn't one of them. She tried raise her head to look at him but instead Naruto had wrapped both his arms around her neck, burying his head into her neck. She felt a wet sensation running down her neck and to her chest, they were Naruto's tears. "N-Naruto..?" she whispered delicately. Hearing her voice he squeezed her more firmly, her eyes looking forward, lost in thought, and lost for words.

"…I-I'm sorry Hinata…" he whispered against her neck.

Hinata's arms slowly coiled around Naruto's back as if her arms were being magnetically pulled towards him. She snapped out of her trance and began squeezing him back more tightly and burrowing her head into his shoulder.

 _He… He's so warm…_

They both sat there, embracing each one another, enjoying every last bit of the physical contact.

"N-Naruto..?" she whimpered. "I-I… I love…" she could force out the words. The words were strangling her throat and she her attempts to finish her sentence was proving too difficult.

Naruto slowly uncoiled his arms from around her and placed each hand on her arms and stared into her pale eyes. "Hinata… I love you." She gazed into his crystal blue eyes and her mouth began to open and eyes began watering. She threw herself into his chest and cried into him. Her hands clenching his jacket and she looked up at him. He looked down at her, he had never looked at her like this before. To be honest he had never looked at anyone the way he looked at her, with joy and contempt and bliss in his eyes. "I-I love you too, Naruto!" she said before burrowing her head back into his chest.

"I-I was afraid… I w-was afraid y-you were going to forget about me…" she whispered just before she began tearing up again.

His eyes widened and then focused on her and wrapped his arms around her body. "Why would you think that?" he asked. "A-After I told you that I-I had loved when you had fought Pain, I thought that you would have returned your feelings for me, but when you had returned to the village…" Naruto's eyes slowly closed, guilt and regret consumed him. She continued as she moved into a seiza postion "y-you had forgot… I tried to be strong, I tried to be strong for you, even after you had defeated Madara I…" before she could continue, Naruto had pulled her from his chest and pressed his lips against hers.

Doubts, fears, regret, pain, everything swept away from her body as she felt the warmth of his lips caressing her own. Her slightly opened eyes sank into the face of the one and only person that she had ever loved… kissing her. She slipped her hands onto his cheeks kissing him back, her eyes began to close into bliss.

He pulled her closer to his chest, blushing at the feeling of her so close to him. He couldn't think about anything, his mind was solely focused on the woman in his arms, the woman he had his lips against, the woman, he loved. He could feel her heartbeat racing just as his was, he felt her trembling body, struggling to hold onto him, clinging to his existence. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss and he could hear her soft whimpers as he continued. Her supple moans began sending electricity through his entire body making him shake. A light blush spread across her face noticing his trembles, his entire body was melting in her touch. Her hands were so soft and delicate still grasping his face. His hands ran across her spine and the rest of her upper back revealing her feminine curves. She arched her back at the touch of his hands gliding across her back, making her quiver.

He wanted her so much but began pulling their lips away to look at her. She winced at the lost contact from him and looked at him with utter concern. They were both faintly short of breath, panting softly from the activity that had just transpired between them.

After taking a deep breath and composing himself, he spoke "Hinata… I _never_ meant to hurt you…" he said fixing his eyes onto hers. Her concerned look sunk away, replaced by her plush smile. She leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips "Naruto, it's not your fault…" her smile lessened. "It was selfish of me to tell you that, if I had distracted you it would have only led to regret." Her forehead drifted down to his chest, ashamed in herself that she had almost tried to blame Naruto.

He grabbed her chin tilting her head to face him, "Why me? Why do you love someone like me?"

She grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. She laced her arms around his waist and placed her cheek against his chest. "Naruto I've always admired you, ever since we were younger, even before our academy days. Do you remember when you saved me from those three bullies? And the time you cheered me on when I fought Neji during our Chunin Exams? It's because you were brave and never stopped believing yourself and others. Ever since than I wanted to be like you, I wanted to be strong like you, believe in myself the way you believed in me. I wanted to talk to you and play with you and be your friend, but I was so scared that you wouldn't like me. Just being able to be near you gave me peace. You were always risking your life for others and putting the people you cared about above your own. Even when I found out about the Kyuubi sealed inside you, it didn't change anything. I still wanted, not only to be like you… but I still wanted you, Naruto. I wanted to be with you, to be by your side forever, and even now… my feelings haven't changed for you."

Naruto's eyes were sparkling from the liquid accumulating in his eyes he closed them resting his head in the nook between he neck and her shoulder. His arms squeezing her for dear life, as she squeezed him back. They held each other for a few more moments before Hinata pulled away from him. She grabbed his hand and led him inside Hiashi's room hospital room. Hiashi's gaze pulled from his lap and slowly toward his daughter entering the room, slowly pulling in Naruto as well.

Hiashi's eyes widened when he saw her drag Naruto in with her holding hands. A faint smile grew on his lips. "So, it would seem it has finally happened" Hiashi said. Hinata blushed at the comment and looked at Naruto who too showed a light pink blush on his face as well. He began scratching the back of his head wearing his classic fake grin as he let out a small chuckle.

"Otosan, I was wondering we may have your blessing to begin seeing each other." She said quietly.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment, he knew of Naruto's great prowess and knew that he was revered throughout the entire village of Konoha many times over and he knew the extent of Hinata's love for him, however his fatherly instincts wanted to toss Naruto out the window as he felt he would with anyone who asked for his blessing to 'see' his daughter.

He opened his eyes looking at the happy couple and after a few seconds he nodded. Hinata turned to Naruto looking at him with excitement and relief. Naruto was still quivering a bit, nervous from confronting the lord of the Hyuga clan about him and Hinata's love for each other.

 _Yup, he pretty much wants to kill me._

He turned to Hinata and still wearing his nervously wide grin. Seeing her excitement calmed his nerves a bit and his lips faded back to a smile, still a bit nervous, but a smile none the less.

"Hinata?" Hiashi spoke.

"Could you give me and Naruto a moment to speak, alone?"

 _WHAT!? Alone with Hiashi!? Ugh! This is the part where I die. Not even given one last meal at Ichiraku's before being buried six feet under._

Hinata smiled and nodded at Hiashi, careful not to show any affection in front of her father she gently squeezed Naruto's hand and left the room.

Silence fell over the room as the door shut, it was awkwardly quiet as Hiashi looked at Naruto for a moment. He took a deep breath before speaking "Naruto, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" glaring at him

Naruto froze at the loaded question. He then thought quietly to himself for a few seconds.

"Well?" Hiashi asked again.

"Well sir, I'm not sure." He said sheepishly

Hiashi glared even harder at him after his response. Naruto lowered his head unable to make eye contact with him anymore before continuing.

"T-This is all kind of new to me still… but, what I do know is that Hinata has had feelings for me for a long time now, I never looked at her that way before, and to be honest I always thought she was kind of weird."

Hiashi was about to burst but then he stopped himself, Hiashi looked down at his lap in disappointment. Neither of them making any sort of eye contact, both heads now lowered. Naruto glanced at Hiashi who had lowered his head and raised his own.

"But as you know, during the dealings with Pain was when she told finally told me how she felt. At first I just thought she was being reckless, however she was fully prepared to die in order to save me… I thought she was just being more than good friend. I hadn't realized there was more to it than that."

Hiashi's head still lowered and his eyes closed, thinking about what was being said, carefully.

"What I do realize now though… is I love Hinata, not in the way I love my friends or my family. No, it's different somehow, this is all still sort of new to me and to be completely honest I'm a little scared. Hinata told me how she has admired me for so long and it makes me nervous. What if she comes to find out that I'm not person she…" cut off by Hiashi. "Enough!" he exclaimed. Naruto shuddered looking at Hiashi's eyes who looked almost irritated at his words.

Hiashi let out a sigh from the back of his throat "My daughter has had feelings for you for a long time, this I know. However as long as you are true to her and more importantly true to yourself, there is no reason to doubt yourself." he commanded.

"I had deprived my daughter of my love when she was younger, bitter and angry all the time I was. I don't want to see her hurt like that ever again. There is no pressure on you to make her happy, because if you aren't happy, then she won't be happy either and you know this." he let out a deep sigh. "I just want to make sure you know what you want first."

"Sir?" Naruto asked barely above a whisper.

"Of all the people in the entire village, why me? I asked Hinata already but I want to know why you think she shows interest in me of all people." He continued.

Hiashi slowly struggled to his feet and slowly walked towards Naruto and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Naruto you know why she loves you, whether or not I agree with her or not, whether or not anyone in this world agrees with her or not, it won't change her feelings towards you, and I'm sure the same can be said for you."

Naruto smiled at Hiashi "Thank you Hiashi-sama." He said nodding his head at him. Hiashi returned the gesture and returned to his bed "You may leave, just make sure you make the right decisions in the future." Naruto gave him a thumbs up "You can count on me Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi chuckled softly as Naruto exited the room.

 _That boy really is something else_

 **A/N: Sorry for the long chapter. Just want to give a shoutout to** japanesewitch **for the comment. It really does mean a lot to me for people to respect my work. Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. STRICTLY NaruHina, Post-"TheLast" Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the likeness of Naruto.

 **Time:** The day after "The Last"

 **Rated:** M for Lemon

 **A/N:** **I'd like to clarify somethings about this short novel just to put some worries or suspicions to rest. First, I will NOT be doing any fighting scenes. Second, I might touch base on 1 or 2 other relationships but I'd prefer to focus on Naruto and Hinata only, guess it just depends on how the story develops. Thanks for reading and Enjoy! (Longer Chapter)**

 **Please R &R, always very appreciated. **

**Chapter 4: 1** **st** **Date**

Shimmers of light, radiating through the seeping through the windows slim aperture, dust seemingly sparkling in its glow. A young woman resting, engulfed in thick blanket lay peacefully only exposing the upper half of her head, strands of silk hair draped around her plush pillow. Almost motions less, resting, not a moment longer her eyes began fluttering open and came into focus. She slowly and gracefully slid her arm closer and propped it up and began pushing her body up into a sitting position and using her other to rub gently rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

She began stretching her limbs and torso out and struggled a deep breath from her throat. She turned her head to focus on the clock on her nightstand.

6:00 am the clock read. She slipped out of her bed and into the bathroom to begin her morning routine. After showering, applying lotion to her body and performing delicate maintenance to her hair she got dressed to head out of her room.

When she slid the shoji open she looked down the hall and saw Hanabi approaching her from down the hall.

"Hey Hinata." Hanabi exclaimed. "I heard you were up and thought I'd see how you were doing." Said concerning.

Hinata returned an undersized smile towards her sister "Hi Hanabi, I'm doing a lot better…" she said slowly dragging her words into a whisper _"a lot better!"_ she thought as her smile growing more fervently and lowering her head.

"Hinata?"

"…hm?" Hinata answered still a bit lost in her own world still thinking of a few moments her and Naruto shared last night.

"D-Did…" she trailed off course a bit still compiling the proper question "Wha-What happened last night?"

Hinata raised her head to look at Hanabi her eyes widened and a light blush spread across her face. "I... H-He…" _Knock Knock_ interrupting her answer and both sisters turned to direction of the knocking.

"… _Father is back from the Hospital already?"_ Hinata thought as she slowly approached the shoji. She began to slide it open and as a gasp fell out of lips and her eyes widened.

"Hey Hinata! D-Do you mind if I… Come in?" he said nervously with a light pink layered blush on both cheeks forcing out a smile.

Hinata's face tone began mimicking Naruto as they both looked at each other for a moment. "O-Of course, co-come on in" she said stepping aside for Naruto to enter. He step through the doorway Hinata noticed the red scarf around his neck that she had given him and

As they began walking, Naruto turned to Hinata "Um… Hinata?"

"Yes, Na-Naruto?" she said making eye contact with him.

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you'd want to join for some ramen at Ichiraku's?"

"Y-You mean, like a d-date?" she said as her eyes and mouth widened in hope.

"Y-Ya. D-Do you wanna?" he question a bit more nervously this time.

Hinata stopped walking and turned to Naruto and stared at him for a moment.

" _Naruto… Is asking me on a-a… Date? Our First Date? Does this mean we're a... couple!?"_ How Hinata had always dreamed of being Naruto's. How she always longed to be his and to have him… all for herself.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, causeing him to stumble a bit before he pressed her body into his and returned her affection. "I-I'd like that very much." She said, her small hands grabbing her arms more tightly.

" _He's so warm. Even after being out in the cold… He's still, so warm."_ She thought and began pulling away from Naruto who he himself began tracing his harms down her arms sending shivers down her spine and gently enveloped her hands in his own.

She looked down where there hands were joined together and couldn't help the next few thoughts that crept into her mind. _"What if we get married? What if we I have his child? We have a child… Together!? We would be a family!"_ She daydreamed about what her family would be like. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she came back to reality and looked back up at Naruto "L-Let me g-get ready… and we can leave…." She said still day dreaming a bit looking at her long time crush… wondering.

They both stood there still only a few inches away from each other, still gently holding each other's hands, quietly enjoying the warmth and bliss as their eyes sank into one another.

"Ahem…" Hanabi coughed trying to snap them out of there daze.

"Oh, hehe sorry Hanabi, I d-didn't even see you there?" he said chuckling nervously while blushing.

However Hinata didn't bother to acknowledge the young Kunoichi and still looking at Naruto before she leered a bit closer to and spoke with soft lips that slightly trembled at the question she spoke "A-Are we…?" she began trying to get the words out. She held her breath and while being overwhelmed about her own question quickly turned around and slid her shoji open and closed. She was still leaning her for head against the shoji, panting and blushing at the same time. She took hold of her composure and went to grab her jacket and other miscellaneous belongings

 _-Meanwhile Outside her door-_

Naruto sat down on the side of the hallway with his back against the wall, facing the shoji that lead to Hinata's room. He let out a deep sigh before shuddering as Hanabi plopped down beside him.

"Sooooo…" Hanabi pronounced "What did you and Hinata do last" she said in cheeky, playful manner.

"Uh, wha-what are you talking about" he said as a drop of a single drop of sweat formulated on his forehead.

"You know what I'm talking about…" she smirked as she wrapped her hands on her cheeks and began making kissing noises and she squirmed around "oh Hinata!" she whimpered, mocking Naruto's voice and began making kissy noises.

"What!? No no no it's not like that it's…" waving his hands in front of him defensively blushing a deeper red then before.

"It's what?" she said snapping at him, teasing him still.

"Y-You see… it's just… we didn't…" his pleading was cut short by the Hyuga Heiress as she lid the shoji open with her jacket and hat that she had recently just put on. "Ready?" she asked.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, having being rescued from anymore of Hanabi's interrogation and pestering. "Y-Ya sure" he said quickly before jumping to his feet. Hinata gave a smile and Naruto grinned at her before they turned down the hallway to the exit.

They left the Hyuga compound shortly after and made their way down the streets of Konoha looking for a decent place to have some breakfast.

" _Man I've never really gone on an official date with a girl before. I mean I used to ask Sakura out all the time and sometimes she would let me treat her to some ramen but she never really liked me that way, but now I'm kind of unsure on what to do. On top of that she is the Hyuga Heiress, she probably would want me to her somewhere fancy and expensive"_ frowning at the thought.

They walked quietly together both sharing the same light pink blush for about a minute before breaking the silence.

"So, um Hinata, what are you in the mood for?" he asked turning his head to Hinata not quiet able to look her directly in her eyes, flashing her a nervous smile.

"Y-You want… m-me to choose?" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well ya, I don't really have a preference, ya know…" he said, both of them well aware of the fact that he was lying.

" _Naruto wants me to choose? I assumed we were going to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Why does he want me to choose, he loves ramen."_ Hinata thought.

"Y-You don't want ramen, Na-Naruto?" she asked stared at him in wonder of what his answer could possibly be.

"Well I like ramen but I wasn't sure if you wanted it or not." He said.

"B-But you love, ramen…" she murmured.

"Y-Ya… But I, ugh, I-I… I also l-love you too Hinata." Trying his best to look her in the eyes as he stumbled out the words out.

Hinata looked at him in 'Awe' for a few seconds before slowly lacing her arms around his and resting her head against his shoulder as they continued walking. "N-Naruto, I love you too." Hinata spoke, Naruto looked to his left at the beautiful girl straddling his arm and smiled at her.

" _Naruto always takes his closest friends to Ichiraku's. I've always dreamed of Naruto taking me to Ichiraku's with him, just me… and him."_

"Naruto?" she said ever so softly.

"hm?"

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?" she said with sparkling eyes looking up at Naruto.

The question catching him off guard for a second as he looked at her "You really want to go to Ichiraku's…" he asked.

"Y-Yes, please." she said sweetly nodding her head.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

They continued walking the streets towards Ichiraku's before they were interrupted by a pink-haired Kunoichi in a red cotton winter coat. "Hey! I was looking for you Naruto, I was wondering if you…" noticing Hinata's closeness to Naruto before correcting herself "I mean, _both_ of you wanted to get some breakfast?"

Naruto gave her a slightly uncomfortable grin while scratching the back of his head "Um… Sakura you see, um… Hinata and I are kind of on a, um, D-Date right now."

Hinata looking at him in surprised wide eyes that he wanted to go with alone.

Sakura eyes jumping between Naruto and Hinata realizing the situation, she smiled at the couple before her and embraced both of them "Aw you guys!" she exclaimed before pulling away from the tow of them and looking back and forth between them, a hand on both of their shoulders "Have fun you too. I'll leave you two alone then. I hope you guys have fun" She said, happily, for Hinata and her long time crush.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto responded "Sorry for not…"

Sakura interrupted "Don't worry about it, I'll just grab some lunch with Ino and Tenten. I'll see you guys later." She said before walking past the couple towards the direction of Ino's flower shop.

Their eyes followed Sakura as she left for a few moments before they continued their journey.

"Naruto, y-you could have let Sakura come with us, I-I wouldn't have mind." Hinata said.

"Maybe, but I kind of just want to spend some time with you Hinata… just the two of us." He said to her has he and her fingers intertwined.

Her heart melted at his words, as he held her hand. _"Wow, Hinata's hands are so soft and small."_ He thought.

When they finally appeared at Naruto's favorite place in the world, they both to a seat at the booth sitting next to each other. "Hey there Naruto!" Teuchi exclaimed "What'll it be to day… Oh! I see you brought a date with you this time."

"Hey there Teuchi, just give us a second to order, ok?" he exclaimed back at the old man.

He turned to Hinata "Order whatever you want Hinata, it's on me."

Hinata blushed looking down at the table "I-I don't really know what's good here, you can order for me."

Naruto turned back to Teuchi "Two bowls of Pork Miso Ramen please"

"You got it Naruto!" Teuchi called

Naruto and Hinata sat there talking, Naruto was telling her a story of when he was younger, gesturing and motioning as he tried to animate the story of when he was at the bath house with Jiriaya and Tsunade. "And it turns out it was a huge misunderstanding, because Tsunade had already paid off that debt." He leered a bit closer to Hinata before whispering conspicuously to her "Although, even to this day I think granny still has a few debts that she owes."

Hinata giggled at the thought, "Order up! Two orders of Miso Pork Ramen!" he exclaimed placing a bowl in front of the each of them.

They happily ate together for a while, Naruto now in the midst of his 3rd bowl and Hinata delicately still eating her first. When they finished they booth rose from there stools and placing the bowls on the more elevated counter for Teuchi, signaling there completion of the meal. As

"Naruto-chan!" a young female voice rang form behind him **(A/N: I don't like using chan or kun or some other honorifics but I feel like it adds to the fan girl mind set of calling him 'Naruto-chan')**

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see four young Kunoichi waving in his direction and moving towards him. Upon reaching Naruto a familiar Kunoichi closest to him began speaking "Hey Naruto, we didn't finish our da…" she cut herself off noticing the lavender eyed Hyuga straddling against his arm. Her face began scrunching into a more pouty tone "Naruto..." she said her eyes tracing up and down Hinata "Who is this?" she snapped glaring at the young heiress.

Hinata turned to Naruto as he spoke "T-This is Hinata." He said a bit sheepish.

"So what? Are you two on like a date or something!?" she probed now glancing between the both of them with anger in her eyes.

Naruto grinned at Hinata who was still looking at his before turning his head back to the interrogating Kunoichi that stood before him "We-Well… yeah we kind of are…"

"What!?" all the girls yelled in union. "What about me?" the young girl cried.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't really know what to say, I'm sort of already 'hers'."

" _Naruto's… Mine!"_ Hinata thought, practically jumping for joy in her mind _"Naruto's mine, he's really all mine!"_

"Hmpf, fine!" she bit "Don't come crawling back to me though when 'she' breaks up with you!"

Naruto and Hinata looked at her in slight confusion as she stuck her nose in the air and began marching off with the rest of the girls following her example.

Naruto turned back to Hinata "S-Sorry about that" he apologized "You don't mind that I told her you and I were… 'Seeing one another' do you?"

Hinata smiled "O-Of course I don't mind" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck in a cozy hug, Naruto placing his hands around her waist and returning the pressure.

They walked back to Hinata's home approaching the front gate they both turned to each other "I had a wonderful time Hinata" he said as they were still holding hands.

"M-Me too." She said as Naruto was caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Well I guess I should be going then." He said quietly still lost in her eyes.

He slowly started to let go of her hand and turned to leave "W-Wait…" she said grabbing his arm. "I… D-Do you… want to come inside f-for a little while." She said after grabbing hold of his arm.

He pondered at her for half a second before answering "Y-Yeah, sure!"

She trailed her hand down his arm, reaching for his hand, leading him through the gates and towards her room. They hurried to her room trying to avoid any contact with the other Hyuga's in the compound before reaching her room. "Wow Hinata! Your room is beautiful" he said as his eyes wondered around her room.

 _It even smells like her, like sweet roses."_ He thought in utter wonder.

She sat down on the edge of her bed leaving enough room for Naruto to sit beside her. Naruto promptly followed her to the bed and sat down beside his companion.

"S-So what did you want to do?" Naruto asked completely unsure what the heiress wanted.

Hinata gave him a warm smile "W-Well I… Could you…" she struggled with her words trying to respond to Naruto. Before she could struggle any further Naruto leaned towards her planting a kiss on her cheek. The contact paint Naruto's cheeks light pink only for Hinata's face to completely flush red.

After planting the kiss on her cheek and begun to pull away he felt Hinata's soft hands coil around the back of his neck halting him from pulling away. She looked into his eyes with 'want' in her own, still blushing uncontrollably, she gently pulled him towards her. Their lips pressed together, he could feel her soft thin lips against his, the contact made him tremble with all the feelings flushing throughout his body. After their short contact Naruto leaned back into her on his own and gave her another kiss, they continued to return kisses to one another before both kissing each other more frequently and for longer periods. They sat there enveloping in each other, she could feel his breath on her lips each time the separated for a brief moment before their lips began caressing the others again. Their hearts pacing, their breath running short after each exchange. Hinata ran her and from his neck to his cheek and placed her other hand on his chest, feeling his strapping chest against her hand. Naruto wrapping both his hands around her, pulling her closer to his body. He could feel her chest against his, the interaction making his entire body shudder. After just a minute of continuous exchanges, their quick pecks slowly lingered into long more hard pressed connections between the two.

Eventually they just sank into each other Hinata relaxing a bit almost dragging him down to the bed with her. Before long they lied in her bed neither wishing to break their link. They laid side by side holding one another just as close as before, Hinata could feel his cheek heating up from their activities. Before long they finally separated, looking at one another, trying to catch their breath and slow their heart beats.

Naruto smiled at her "Is that what you had in mind." He whispered.

Hinata nodded her head a few times leering back at him "W-Will… C-Could you stay with me, just for t-tonight?" she whispered mentally kicking herself for her lame question that would probably make him reject her outrageous proposal.

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought _"She… wants me to sleep with her, in the same bed? Just me and her!? Does she want to…?"_ He quickly halted the thought before it furthered into something unwarranted "

"You want me to stay here with you… tonight?" he questioned anxiously. "Wha-Where would I _Ahem_ sleep?

Unable to look him in the eyes she snuggled closer into his chest before whispering "W-With me. I… j-just don't want to be a-alone tonight." mentally kicking herself again for stuttering so much.

Naruto could hear the choking in her voice and felt little wet spots on his chest. _"Why is she crying?"_ he thought before squeezing her more tightly and snuggled his head against hers trying to comfort her.

"…Of course I'll stay with you…" he whispered. _"She smells so wonderful"_ he thought _"Hehe how does a girl like her fall in love with a knucklehead like me?"_ he swallowed a small chuckle not wanting to ruin the moment he shared with her and instead he just smiled and pulled away from her to pull her covers over the content couple. When he wrapped the both of them in the blanket he snuggled more closely to her, if that was even possible, enjoying the warmth from her body his eyes slowly closed. He drifted into a soundless slumber just after a few moments. Hinata slowly fell victim to sleep as well before she clenched onto the back of his jacket with one final thought.

" _Mine"_

 **A/N: What a long chapter, although I felt like they deserved a longer chapter it being their first date and all. And No they were not making out, just kissing. Follow this story, leave a review, favorite me as an author, the whole nine yards please. Until next chapter bbys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. STRICTLY NaruHina, Post-"TheLast" Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the likeness of Naruto.

 **Time:** The day after "The Last"

 **Rated:** M for Lemon

 **Please R &R, always very appreciated. **

**Please Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Bearing**

Eyes fluttering open feeling as a certain heiress lay motionless in his arms so warm and cozy. He can feel her soft breaths against his neck and the gentle pressing of her chest against his own with every breath she takes. As his eyes focused more so, he lowers his head to rest his eyes on Hinata.

" _She's so adorable when she sleeps."_ A small grin molding on his lips. He stroked the few silky strands of hair that fell and covered her face slightly, behind her ear. Upon touching her he noticed that she winced in her sleep and clutched on to Naruto a little tighter, making a pouty face before whispering "…Mine…" Like a child and her teddy bear she held him, he planted a small kiss on her cheek promptly halting her dreamy worries as her face softened back to its peaceful bliss.

He couldn't help feeling her soft and smooth skin against his lips and it filled him with an urge to continue. He placed another kiss on her cheek, enjoying the warm touch. He continued until he reached her lips and gave her a longer kiss on her lips, almost forgetting the feeling of their lips joined together. In the midst of their link Hinata's eyes slowly opened trying to focus her vision, Naruto pulled away leaving a mere 2 inches from one another's face. "Morning" he whispered.

Looking deep in her lavender eyes, her eyes still slowly focusing in on the eyes of her long time crush before she nuzzled her head against his chest "T-Thank you Naruto…" She spoke softly into his jacket.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Both of them rose quickly, snapping towards the direction of the noises source. As the shoji slid opened Hinata's younger sibling cheerfully looking at the Hinata "Hinata I…" shuddering at the sight of the blonde shinobi beside her in her bed "Wha-What is he doing here!" She yelled point dramatically in his direction.

"Hanabi!" she said in her most stern whisper "What are you doing in here!?" she asked pulling the blankets to her chest.

"What am I doing here? What's _he_ doing here!?"

"Hanabi, please, keep your voice down, or the elders will you hear you?" she said trying to defend the obscured predicament she found herself in.

"Father is going to kill you if he finds out you had a boy sleeping in your room…" She accused finally bringing her voice to a more appropriate level.

Hinata crawled out of her bed, kneeling down at Hanabi placing both hands on her shoulders "Hanabi i-it's not like that, we didn't… I was just..." she said nervously.

Hanabi dismissed her sister's plea "Don't worry Big Sister, I understand, but he really shouldn't be here, father could come any day now and if he found you guys like this…"

"I-I know, I know… It's just…" She said trailing off lowering her gaze.

Hanabi noticed Hinata's worrisome expression and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders as well "Don't worry Hinata" she said, Hinata's thankful eyes raised back at her sister "I won't tell father… but you two need to be more careful" she playfully scowled at her sister.

Hinata pulled her sister into a tight hug letting out a deep sigh "Thank you, Hanabi!" She exclaimed louder than she could help.

"Yeah yeah, don't start thanking me just yet…" Hinata looked questionably at her "the elders and other clan members are awake as well."

"I see…" She turned her head to Naruto who was peering out of the window.

"She's right they are up and about…" His eyes tracing left to right, he turned to face Hinata "don't worry Hinata I can slip out of here on my own." He said with a wide grin.

He began hoisting himself up into the window before feeling a light tug on his jacket trim causing his turn around. "Na-Naruto… I… C-Could I…" Naruto noticed the blushing Hyuga before him, he smiled as his eyes softened at her. He climbed down and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her "Don't worry, I'll come get you lat…" cutting himself off "oh wait, I forgot, I promised Iruka-sensei that I would go to the academy as a guest lecturer today." He said. She looked up at him with glossy eyes, begging him a question she could quiet announce.

Noticing her expression he quickly responded "Hey wait a minute!" He exclaimed "why don't you come with me?"

"…C-Come with you?" She dazed at the question.

"Sure! After I sneak out of here I'll head back to my place and take care of a few things, by then the heat around here will have died down and I'll come pick you up" he said divulging his plan to her in excitement "and then you can come with me. I'm not really good at public speaking..." He said rubbing the back of his head "it'd be nice to have a familiar face in the crowd, ya know." Blushing at his slight 'stage-fright' confession.

"A-Are you sure Iruka would be ok with me coming along with y-you." She said touching her fingers together. **(A/N: I feel like Naruto would still address Iruka as sensei out of respect for old teacher, even though he is a higher ranking shinobi. I didn't do that for Hinata for she didn't really study under his tutelage and she is of rank however being higher rank than him or not she isn't really that close with his either.)**

"Of course, in fact I think he'd be more than thrilled that you came along!" He cheered

"W-Why?" she asked

"Because you're a strong Jonin Shinobi" she blushed at the compliment "not to mention the kids would be excited to see the heiress of the Hyuga clan herself." He said parsing the girl before him.

"…Y-You really think so..?" She whispered

"Of course!" He assured her. He wrapped his arms around her one last time and proceeded out the window vanishing nearly instantaneously after leaving the window.

Naruto landed outside the Hyuga compound before taking off back to his house.

Unknown to the young shinobi, a pair of diamond colored eyes peered out from behind him, following him as he ran off in the distance with a concentrated glare.

The door quickly opened and slam behind him before running into the bathroom tossing his clothes aside one by one rushing to take a shower. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed, standing in front of the mirror get on last look at himself, adjusting his forehead protector and giving himself a wide grin "Ready!"

He quickly opened his door in a hurry _Smack_ Naruto tumbled backwards landing on his rear. He rubbed his head "Ugh, what was that?" he thought aloud before looking up to see the obstruction.

"I-Ino!?" he asked surprised to see Miss Yamanaka at his door sitting rubbing her head as well. She wore her long purple skirt and a similar purple top that slightly variegated from her usual blouse entailing long sleeves rather than her sleeveless default.

"Ino I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked quickly rushing to her aid.

"Y-Ya I'm alright…" she said as she was assisted to her feet still holding her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..." she cut herself-off realizing why she had come to his house "I, ugh, c-came here to see… you" she said nervously.

"Oh! What do you need?" he said still nursing her left arm comforting her.

" _She's stuttering almost as much as Hinata did when we were kids, I hope she's felling ok…"_ Naruto thought

She could feel him stroking her forearm turning her head to look before a nice red tint fell over her face "I um… w-wanted to know if, you weren't busy if m-maybe you'd wanted to grab some lunch with me later today…" her voice falling into a whisper, looking down at her feet.

"Actually I have to go and teach a class at the academy today, is there something important you wanted to discuss?" he asked rubbing her back, still unsure if she was alright.

"N-No… it's nothing important, I just… Oh never mind j-just hurry up and get to your class before your late." She said patting his chest with her free hand.

"Ino… are you cold? You won't stop shaking." He said

"Y-Ya! That's it I'm just a bit cold is all." She said reluctantly

Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around her "There… better?" he asked as he rubbed her shoulder trying to warm her up.

"Ya… Thanks Naruto." She said wrapping her arms across her chest taking hold of each end his jacket pulling it around her more comfortably.

"No problem Ino." He exclaimed before running inside and grabbing his orange and black jacket, almost identical in its contour.

"Alright Ino I'll catch you…" he turned before being grabbed by his sleeve by the young Kunoichi behind him "hm?"

"A-Actually, w-would you mind, um… having d-diner with m-me?" she asked softly.

He gave her a questioned look before answering her "Um, how about we get breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Ok!" she yelped out immediately after him covering her mouth, inventing new shades of red across her face, unable to make eye contact after her sudden outburst.

"Tomorrow it is then!" he said giving her a thumbs up and jumping of the balcony.

Ino stood there motionless, she grabbed the coat around her and pulled it closer around her body watching Naruto leap from roof to roof "Deal" she whispered to herself.

Naruto landed in front of the Hyuga compound _"Oh damnit!"_ he shuddered _"I forgot to tell her when to meet me at the gate"_ he pondered a moment rubbing his chin " _A-Ha! I can just leap over and get her attention from her window!"_

Naruto leaped atop the wall and retraced his steps back to Hinata's window. Upon approaching the window he peered into her room seeing no one there, he leaned closer around the corner of the window poking his head further into her room _"Where is she?"_

He placed his foot on the windowsill attempting to examine the room for any trace of where she could have gone.

Before he was able to push himself any further forward the bathroom shoji slid open, steam pouring into the room and a familiar young heiress exited and entered only wearing a towel tightly wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her head, holding up her hair.

Naruto froze with wide eyes as he stared at her for a few seconds in utter shock and memorization at the sight before him.

She approached the bed were her clothes lay neatly folded, she grabbed the trim of the towel with her hands to expose herself so she could get dressed. As she began tugging at the towel around her she felt a familiar presence and as she turned around she let out a loud gasp before placing both hands around her mouth, keeping herself from screaming.

Naruto freaked out as well tumbled inside of her room and on his face. He jumped to his feet and began rapid firing a defense case waving his harms up in defense "Hinata! It's not what it looks like! I thought you weren't here so I thought I'd come in and look for, that's all! I wasn't spying on you, I was just checking to see if you were ready, is all…" he said, his eyes still closed, as the room fell into silence. You could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Hinata using one hand to hold her towel up and the other still covering her mouth, she was blushing furiously. "H-Hinata? A-Are you still there?" he asked feeling like he had made a complete fool of himself.

Her vision was becoming blurry as her knees began to wobble and buckle. Naruto peeked with one eye, concerned of her prolonged silence, he saw her eye lids, drooping closed as she was wobbling, trying to hold herself up. Her vision was darkening and her knees gave up before her body could hit the floor Naruto caught her in his arms. Her eyes shot open trembling as she gazed up at him "Hinata? Are alright?" he asked, as she slowly nodded her head.

Her mouth opened "…N-Na-Naruto..?" she said still in shock. She placed her hand on his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat identical her own. Naruto could only look into her eyes with worry and anticipation, awaiting her next few words.

"C-Could… y-y-you t-turn…" she was cut off by Naruto "Oh Yeah! Sorry!" he said sheepishly as if reading her mind he let go of her and turned around quickly moving to the corner of her room with his back turned keeping his eyes shut.

"I-Is this ok?" he asked but there was no response and decided to stay put.

She nervously got dressed, her face piping out from the predicament she found herself in, as she finished getting dressed she turned to face Naruto who was still standing in the corner of her room with his eyes tightly shut clenching his fist at the thought of how big of a knucklehead he was for getting in this kind of situation.

A gentle hand wrapped over his left shoulder getting his attention his eyes gasped opened "A-Are you done?"

She coiled her other hand around his left arm and tugged gently for him to turn around. When his eyes met hers she quickly looked away from him still holding her red tint.

"H-Hinata, I'm sorry I... for this whole… incident. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He finished

It was quiet for a moment before Hinata finally mustered the courage to look at him "I-It's ok Na-Naruto… really."

He lowered his head in shame "I-If you don't wanna go to the lecture with me tha…"

"No! I-I mean I still do want to go." She interrupted covering her mouth after finishing. "Of course I still want to go." Looking at him kind-heartedly

Naruto quickly embraced her, covering his head in the nook of her neck and her shoulder. His sudden embrace caught her off guard for a moment before she squeezed her delicate arms around his waist.

Naruto spoke softly into her neck "...Hinata, I'm sorry for being the worst knucklehead…"

Hinata squeezed him more firmly "N-Naruto you don't h-have to apologize so much… it was just an accident." She said stroking his lower back.

Naruto pulled her away, looking into her eyes he whispered "…Thanks Hinata…" teasing her

Hinata smiled in amusement, letting out a deep breath lingering in her throat.

"Naruto's eyes glanced over at the clock before taking a double take "Oh, I almost forgot! We have to hurry, the class starts in 5 minutes!" he panicked and grab Hinata's hand dashing to the window.

They hurried through the window and made their way across the walls of the compound before landing in the streets of Konoha and jogging off hastily towards the academy. When they approached the entrance of the academy, they hurried up the stairs to Iruka-sensei's classroom.

"…and _that_ is the difference between a Kunai and a Shuriken." He said cheerfully as his students looked almost utterly bored out of their minds.

Noticing his students, uninterested and tired, he looked at them with dissatisfaction "Listen up guys, I know this stuff isn't exactly the most exciting subject but you still have to pay attention." He called point is finger in a mater-of-fact.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Hm" Iruka turned his head to the door walked over to the door opening it revealing his guest. "Hey! If it isn't Naruto! Almost forgot you were coming." He said as all the students heads turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei!" he said happily raising his hand to greet his former teacher.

All of the boys looked in 'Aw' at one of the greatest heroes to emerge from Konoha. "Hey, whoa that's Naruto Uzumaki…", "What's he doing here?", "My dad says he saw Naruto take down those Akatski members first hand", "Did he just call Iruka…sensei?" the buy whispered amongst one another.

All the girls however all ogled and squealed at the sight of him "Naruto-chan!" "Look it's him!" "I love you Naruto!"

Naruto looked over at the students before shivering a little "You're not nervous are you?" Iruka teased.

"There just academy students, they won't bite." Iruka continued.

"I hope not" he said grinning widely "I hope you don't mind that I brought someone with me?" Naruto stepped into the classroom, emerging with him, the young Hyuga heiress beside him.

All the kids gasped and Naruto looked questioningly at them, he traced their eyes to the link of his and Hinata's clasped together, Hinata doing the same, they both looked at each other for a second and pulled their hands apart blushing.

"Ahem" Iruka looked at Naruto in amused, signaling him to move along with his lecture.

"Oh, right, sorry Iruka-sensei." He said sheepishly.

He looked back to the students, noticing one had his hand raised. He pointed at the student "Did you have a question?" "Uh, yeah, why do you keep calling Iruka, Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto smiled wide "Well Iruka used to be my sensei when I was younger." He answered

The students let out a gasp and began small whispers.

Naruto pointed at the next student with his hand raised "Yeah?"

"But Iruka-sensei is only a Chunin and you're a Jonin…" he said

"Why you little…" Iruka raising his fist in the air.

Naruto chuckled motioning for Iruka to calm down "Iruka please, it's alright" he said still chuckling, he turned to smile at the kid "Iruka was one of the most Import people in my life growing up, with-out him I wouldn't be who I am today. He was the first person to ever believe in me, me and Iruka-sensei was my best friend growing up. He was the first person to acknowledge me as a student, Iruka-sensei will always be Iruka- _sensei_ to me." Naruto said grinning wide.

All the kids looked at Iruka and began whispering to one another again before another hand broke out in the air.

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head "Why is she with you?" the girl pouted pointing at Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, she smiled and gave him a single nod before he turned his head back to the class.

"Hinata, is one of the many great Shinobi that served in the 'The Fourth Great Shinobi War', she was also the person that saved the entire world from the moon. Hinata began blushing a light shade of pink before he continued "She is also the heir to the Hyuga clan and one of the dearest people in my life." He looked at her with soft eyes as he spoke.

The kids looked in wonder at the young Kunoichi that stood beside Naruto. "Can you show us your 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'!?" a student from the back roared in excitement.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Iruka, after nodding for him to proceed Naruto leered back at the students and crossed his fingers "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said before six puffs of smoke appeared revealing six identical copies of Naruto himself. "Whoa!" the kids yelled in union.

One of Naruto's Shadow Clones walked up the stairs to the back row approaching the kid that asked the question and raised his hand to shake the young students. "Wow…" was all the kid manage out before the clone disappeared in a poof.

"Can you show us the legendary 'Rasengan'? One kid hoped out of his chair.

Naruto grinned nervously and began scratching the back of his head "Well you see…"

 _RingRingRingRing_

"Recess!" the kids yelled and began running towards the door with wide grins.

"Hold on wait a second!" Iruka called halting all the kids in the tracks before turning looking at Iruka with exhaust and boredom.

Iruka leaned towards Naruto "Would you mind watching over the kids during recess, I could use the break to look over some paperwork."

"You got it Iruka-sensei!" giving him a thumbs up.

"I can always count on you Naruto." He said before informing the kids of the small change of plans.

"Naruto and Hinata will be watching over you guys while I work on grading some things, I trust that you guys won't misbehave, alright?" eyeing down his students one last time.

All of the kids put on their best smiles before nodding "mhm!"

A few boys quickly ran up to Naruto and grabbed onto his sleeves dragging him outside "Will you teach us how some of your cool Jutsu's?" "Show us the 'Rasengan'"? They said pulling him along.

Hinata let out a small giggle before a few girls got the same idea and grabbed Hinata by her sleeves as well "Are you really a princess!?" "Do you have a castle?" they exclaimed.

Before long they were all outside with all the kids on the playground, as they ran around screaming and playing, a portion of the students however surrounded Naruto and Hinata in two separate groups.

"What's it like to be a princess?" one girl asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Um, w-well it's not all that different from anyone else I suppose." She said smiling at the cute little girl who was tugging on her jackets.

"Is it true that you and Naruto are, em… dating?" she asked nervously twiddling her jacket strings and looking at the ground. Hinata's eyes opened wide and looked at the other little soon-to-be-Kunoichi, blushing a little and scratching her cheek with her index finer "Well you see, me and Naruto are…"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto interrupted, letting all of the kids ride atop each clones shoulders. "Yaay!" the students exclaimed, not long the girls rushed over to Naruto's 'free' clones and climbed aboard their shoulders in excitement as well.

Hinata rose up to see Naruto's Clones playing with the all the kids as they all marched in a 'Conga Line'.

She giggled at the endearing sight before the real Naruto landed in front of her, offering his back to her "Ma' lady" he said leering at her from over his shoulder.

She climbed aboard his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rose up holding onto Hinata's legs and ran to the front of the line, they played with the children for the rest of the recess before the bell rang signaling the end of their free time.

"Aww" the kids sighed in disappointment.

As Naruto's Clones let the kids down one by one they disappeared leaving only the one carrying Hinata left. "Thanks you guys for watching over the kids for me!" Iruka yelled opening the door to let the students back into the building.

"No problem Iruka-sensei!" he yelled back, Hinata simply nodding at Iruka.

"I'll be sure to treat you kids to some ramen sometime!" Iruka cheered waving at Naruto and Hinata

Naruto grinned ear to ear at Iruka "I'll have to hold you to that one Iruka-sensei!" He yelled

"Please come visit us again Naruto!" The children cheered waving goodbye to the blonde Shinobi.

Naruto turned around and gave the students Bushy-Brows signature nice guy pose, giving them a thumbs up with a sparkle in his teeth "You got it!" he called.

Naruto watched as the children ran back inside, talk amongst them was buzzing like a hive as they returned inside the academy.

Naruto turned to look at the young woman still on his back "Hey…" he said leering a bit closer "…hold on tight, ok?"

She squeezed Naruto tighter grabbing the cloth on either of her sleeves, bracing herself "I'll never let go." She said resting her head against his as he leaped into the air landing on a rooftop and running off into Konoha.

 **A/N: By now I hope that you guys realize by now that my chapters will be anywhere from 1000 words to 4000 simply depending on where the story goes and what I feel is important enough to include. Random Reader "Didn't Hinata use that line in the movie!? You're just copying the movie you phony!" Yeah I know, but technically she never said those words a loud and I felt it was a good moment for her to vocalize her feelings a bit more. Hate the cliché line or not I think it does the job ;D.**

 **Again PLEASE Read and Review, they fuel the fire for more chapters so please, the more reviews the faster these chapters come out.**

 **FYI I just got a beta reader recently so these chapters should hopefully have less grammatical errors.**. ith a concentrated galreance. "peered dhis house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. STRICTLY NaruHina, Post-"TheLast" Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the likeness of Naruto.

 **Time:** The day after "The Last"

 **Rated:** M for Lemon

 **Please R &R, always very appreciated. **

**A/N: Just wanna say I blame my computer for keeping me from posting this next chapter, I wrote the entire chapter and then my computer was like "Update!" but not like "Do you want to update?" it was like "UPDATE TIME!" and I lost the entire story. FML! I'm pretty sure Bill Gates hates me… -_-**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _Thud!_

The blond Shinobi came to a halt upon his balcony. Taking one last look at the girl that rested on his back before opening the door to his apartment.

" _Ah! Home, sweet home!"_

He walked towards the couch, laying down the sleeping heiress gently before he went to the kitchen to heat up some ramen. After scarfing down three cups he noticed that she still hadn't waken' up yet. He walked back to the couch, kneeling down by her side, his face only a mere few inches from hers. He could feel her soft gasps of breath lapping his cheeks.

" _She looks so adorable when she sleeps! I wonder what she's dreaming about…"_

* * *

"Hey Hinata! I'm back from my mission!"

"Yay! Papa's home!"

The child ran over to grab his father, taking him to the floor as he pounced on him.

Hinata was looking at the child that ran to tackle Naruto in hugs and giggles _"They look so familiar…"_

"Hey! ' _Giggling'_ Let me up so I can go say 'hi' to your mother!" 'more giggles'

"… _Mother!?...Is he talking to me?"_

He slowly rose to his feet holding the child in his arms "Hey Hina, sorry I was little late, the mission took a little longer than expected" he said sheepishly. He wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling his family into a tight group hug.

"I love you Hinata…" he whispered.

Hinata simply laid her head against his shoulder, blissfully closed eyes, she whispered back "I love you too… Naruto…"

* * *

"Hmm" he thought aloud for a second, before making a breakthrough. He leaned closer to her, slowly, feeling her breath enter his mouth for only moment before he gently kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was longer than a mere peck on the lips. Before he could release from her he felt her smooth hand lap his cheek and another slipping around the back of his neck. She began pulling him into her firmly, deepening the contact, as her eyes slowly opened. It was as if she was still half dreaming, before finally shooting her eyes wide open at the sight of what she was doing. Naruto noticed her surprise and managed to separate an inch away from her face "Hinata I uh… I-I was just…" Ignoring his every word, she was only enveloped in the sight of 'him'. Inventing new shades of red as she thought of her next plan of action. She pulled him back to the kiss, this time she spread her arms around his neck, passionately holding onto him tightly.

Naruto was in shock, his body was on auto-pilot returning that passion to her. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the contact, 'Great Kami No!', he was just in complete 'Awe' at the young Hyuga's bold actions.

She was attacking his lips hungrily, trying to take quick half second breaks for air, pulling him tighter. Her mind was freaking out trying to figure out why she was doing this as her body acting entirely independently with instinct and desire. She was sinking into him for what seemed like an eternity of bliss.

Her mind finally gaining control of her body, she pulled away from him trying to catch her breath "…I-I'm s-s-sorry, I just wanted to…"

Catching _her_ off guard this time with another kiss, she jolted for a moment before letting her mind slip from any reasonable thinking once again. Her tongue, this time, licking his bottom lip for entry, she managed her way into his orals, exploring his mouth. Their tongues tying together and separating, tasting each other, they could feel their bodies begin to heat up to dangerous levels.

Naruto repositioned his body to pull her closer before he felt her chest press hard against his. He trembled at the realization, he froze. Hinata pulled her head back slightly "What's wrong?" she said. His eyes trailed down to her chest that was cushioned well against him.

A jolt of electricity shot through his brain before an overwhelming stream of blood shot through is nose.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, catching the unconscious blond Shinobi in her arms. Struggling to hold him up, she decided to lay him down on the floor and fanning him off. Realizing her efforts were futile she straddled him and began shaking him by his shoulders. "Naruto!" she cried _"His Naruto dead! Did I kill him! Oh Kami please…"_

His eyes slowly opened "Hi-Hinata" he spoke just under a whisper. She cried out for jay hugging him, relieved that he hadn't died.

"Hi-Hinata… I can't… breathe…" he wheezed.

"Oh sorry!" she quickly pulled away from him. Consuming air back into his lungs, he panted trying to gather his thoughts. Still trying to regulate his breathing he looked at Hinata before trailing down, realizing the compromising position they were in, his eyes moved back upward before landing on her chest.

He jolted once more and slapped both hands in front of his face hiding the disgustingly red blush on his face.

"A-Are you ok, Naruto!?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice. All he managed was a muffled "mhm" as his body was still trembling. _"Oh great Kami! Save me please!"_ was all he could think about.

"…Hi-Hinata…c-can you, not s-sit on me like th-that…" his voice visibly unstably unstable.

She thought for a second as she looked down at their intimate position and quickly hopped off of him, now blushing a vigorous red as well.

"S-Sorry, Naruto…" she said sheepishly poking her index fingers together.

"I-It's alright you just, your… _ahem_ … b-body was just so close and I ugh…"

Realizing he had fainted from embarrassment from the comment and the sight of blood on his face, she let out a delightful giggle and put her hands on his "its ok…" she reassured him.

He took a single deep breath before removing his hands revealing his face to her, still burning up, he sat up to sit in front of her. Unable to directly look at her "S-So how long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes" she giggled

They sat there quietly for a few moments "…Naruto…" she called

"Y-Yeah"

"Um do you think, um that we could… um" she was pushing her index fingers together again "...we could t-take a n-nap in y-your room…" her voice trailed off into a whisper "I-I'm just a bit tired still…"

He looked at her, if only for a moment, before he grasped her hands in his own. Her head snapped up looking in surprise at him. He leaned forward planting a small kiss her on her lips and stood up taking her with him. "Of course" he whispered.

They crawled into bed, Hinata first as she curled underneath the covers, trying to cover the severe blush on her face. He giggled at how adorable she looked. He crawled into bed after her, she clung to his body as he sunk underneath the covers along with her. He wrapped her up in his long arms, holding her tightly as if to protect her from any danger that could loom over her.

They laid together peacefully, drifting into a beautiful sleep, him in her arms, and her in his.

 **A/N: This my first fanfic guys please, don't critique it until I'm done. Every time I read a comment I'll be like 'oh ya that's a good point' and then I'll mope around my house for like an hour haha. Everyone just please… TRUST ME, I've got a plan for this story, so back off or I'll hack your AOL account. :P JK!**

 **In short, save critique until the end, takes me longer to get out ideas when I get harassed T_T Be gentle bbys**


	7. Author Note: I'm NOT Dead!

Author Note

Hey guys, I just want to apologize for not posting in such a LONG time. I've been dealing with some stuff latley. I may leave to head off the military in a few months from now for boot camp and won't post anythning for around 13 weeks. And after taht posting will become pretty difficult due to work and college. (No I'm not goining in for combat, I'm going into the more technical side of things and more than likely won't even leave the states) Either way if things turn out accordingly, I will be MIA for a while. Don't worry though, I have good news...

-I have a few completed chapters of "Together" finsihed and ready to be posted soon

-I have started a Naruto re-write story thats already several chapters completed (Just not posted)

-I started ANOTHER story as well, its a fun, post trainning hiatus harem story.

Things I want you all to know is that I appreciate all the reviews you guys have been submiting to my story and it always pained me to check my email and see them and not find the drive to continue writing. That changes now, I'll be trying to hopefully complete "Together" and at least post most of my new stories before I depart.

Please leave reviews, feel free to pm me if you have any questions and keep reading!

I've also started a small collection of stories that I have been reading while I've been in hibernation that I feel have been 100% the best stories I have read on this entire website. I've listed them on my profile page.

If you know of any absolutley amazing stories out there that I may have missed please link me the stories and I'll definatley check'em out!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:** This is a story about the eternal love between Naruto and Hinata. In this story all characters are to be as genuine as possible. STRICTLY NaruHina, Post-"TheLast" Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the likeness of Naruto.

 **Time:** The day after "The Last"

 **Rated:** M for Lemon

 **Please R &R, always very appreciated. **

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the long chapter! This also marks the start of SaiIno!**

 **Chapter 7:**

A young blond woman walked down the streets of Konoha, lost in her own world, staring only at her feet. _"This is ridiculous! Why!? What's wrong with me!?"_ "I'm such an idiot…" she thought aloud.

"I don't think you're an idiot!" a voice said from behind her.

"Kyyyaaa!" she screamed completely unaware of the man that had been following behind her. "What are you doing, Sai!?"

He looked shocked at her reaction getting a bit nervous now he began to speak "Well I heard you call yourself an idiot and well, I just wanted to say that I don't think you're an idiot."

"Have you been following me?" she snapped.

He gave her his practiced and perfected smile, it was a beautiful smile to be honest. Sure it was forced but damn did all that practice pay off. He could almost sweet talk anyone as good as Kakashi-sama, with only his smile.

"Why yes, in fact I've been following you for a while now." He stated completely oblivious to the fact that he sounded like a total crazy stalker.

She gave him the craziest look until she realized that it was SAI after all. She shot him a dull look and took a deep breath "Sai… Exactly how long have you been following me?" her voice was now completely serious, contemplating sending him into next week.

He put his finger on his chin and thought for a second "Hmm, well probably around the time you and Naruto had lunch, I found it very uncharacteristic of you Ino so I figured that I would follow you to find out what was going on with you." He said innocently

"Yeah, and what exactly did you find out? She called out to him, waiting for him to give some ridiculous answer that would validate a good enough reason for her to slam him through the wall she had now pinned him against.

He looked at her with almost utter confusion. He started sweating. He hadn't expected this kind of a reaction. Then again he was never good at this stuff. He thought for a second letting out a lowly "umm" before he sparked an idea and reached into his backpack and pulled out is book and began furiously flipping through the pages, looking through them with intense focus.

She wasn't mad, she wasn't sad, she wasn't confused. She was completely amused at how ridiculous Sai looked. She was doing everything in her power to keep from laughing, that was until she looked at the cover of the book he was reading.

" **Relationship: Beginners Guide"**

She titled her head in wonder of the book. Ino never was a good reader, not so much a good reader as much as just not wanting to read. It was boring and there were plenty of better things to do than read. **(A/N: Yeah you hear that, put this book down, and go outside, or do** _ **something.**_ **)**

Sai stopped flipping through the pages and landed his eyes on the top left section of the right page he was studying it carefully and franticly. He had a drop of sweat on his forehead and a blush crept up on his face as his eyes wondered the pages.

Her look of amusement only furthered into curiosity at the man reading the ridiculous book in front of him. When he began to sweat more profusely at the sight of the page she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, in one motion she snapped the booked from his hands and jumped a couple feet back to get enough distance from Sai so she could at least see what he was reading.

Sai did no such thing, he was still staring at the empty space where the book once was, motionless and unable to look away from the where his eyes were, on the page.

She was reading through the part of the book she mentally marked in her mind where he had been reading. _"Often when a person has romantic feeling for someone, they will take them on a date. Dates often bring the two people closer to one another and can lead to other things. Dates are conducted by couple(s) and are design to provide alone time, or intimacy between two people. This intimacy can lead to things such as; Hand holding. Hugging. Kissing…"_ She kept reading her eyes grew wide and the next few words. After reading the next paragraph _describing_ these actions.

She let out a loud squeal and threw the book in the air waving her hands in an adorable panic. Her loud "eep" snapped Sai back out of his trance, finally, and he covered his face and sank to his bottom, now sitting curled up against the wall in the alley that they were in.

She turned around to look at Sai who was whimpering by the wall at the sight of what he had read.

"What the hell are you doing with a book like that!?" she exclaimed pointing at the sad looking man sitting, still curled up covering his face.

She waited an appropriate time for a response, however she did not receive one "Well!?" she asked again

She began to notice that he was more distraught than she was over what was in that book. She took a deep breath, a very deep breath, before she walked over to Sai and sat next to him.

They both sat there quietly, Ino thinking about how to approach the situation, what was she going to say. Sai only sat there knees to his chest head tucked down, hiding his face.

She let out another sigh "D-Did you read… it..?" she asked softly this time.

He nodded slowly still not revealing his face.

"D-Did you… s-see the p-picture..?" he waited a second, thinking it over again before nodding slowly again.

"Look Sai… I don't think you're a pervert or anything, seeing how you're more freaked out then I am, but why are you carrying a book like that around…" she asked. Her voice was more delicate and showed more concern for his wellbeing this time.

Sai is so innocent, he was never doing anything _pervy_ … until now, but still. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, besides he was usually pretty nice to her. Lashing out at him and punching him wasn't exactly an idea that sat completely well with her in the first place. She was just so freaked out up finding out he was being a bit more weird than usual with the whole extensive stalking and… book… reading.

He took a deep, trembling, breath before he worked up the courage to raise his head up to respond to Miss Yamanaka. His lips were trembling a bit and a deep crimson red washed permanently over his face. Sai had never been more embarrassed or confused and even a little scared at the same time at what he saw in the book.

"…I-I…" it was proving to be more difficult than he thought as he tried to force the words out "w-well I w-was concerned about y-you."

"About me?" Why?" she asked genuinely confused for a second before thinking that Sai could possibly be wanting to do _that_ with her. She was now shaking a bit herself, trying to anticipate his next choice of wards.

"W-Well, I-I noticed that y-you were showing signs of 'interest' in Naruto and…"

"Wha-What!? No I'm not!? You're in love with Naruto…" she snapped she mentally slapped herself at her 'oh so childish remark'.

"B-But I never said you were in love with him…" he said now calming down a bit at how his theory was now becoming more apparent.

She looked at him with wide eyes, before gitting her teeth _"Damn…"_

He gave her his perfected smile, a little off due to his massive embarrassment that he was still recovering from, but his smile none the less.

She let out a sigh of defeat "So what if I am" she murmured "it's not like I'm reading these kind of books." She said waving the book in front of him.

He looked with wide eyes before his blush that had seemed to begin to recede, started creeping back up on his face. He snapped head to turn away from her "It's n-not like that!"

She was only teasing him back a bit. They both sat there in silence for a moment before Ino spoke up. "Then what is it like?" she asked

After a few moments of silence again he turned to look at her with a bit of a nervous look "W-Well… it's just that, Naruto has so many bonds with so many people and I've always envied his ability to forge such bonds…" his voice was morphing from nervous to delight "Naruto and Sakura were always so close and he always had a truly dear place in his heart for his friend Sasuke as well, I truly did want to be one of his very precious friends…"

Ino only stared at him in wonder, everything he said was true, and could that be the reason was falling for Naruto recently?

"So I decided that I should do the same, and forge my own deep bonds with others. When I was leaving my house this morning I noticed you walking, you seemed… bothered… yes that's the word! The book said that if a friend is in pain or struggling with something that you should comfort them and encourage them. I was going to catch up with you until I noticed you were approaching Naruto's home and I decided that you were probably going to solve your troubles yourself with Naruto. When I got closer I heard the way you and him were talking to one another and I noticed that you were showing signs of 'interest' and then that's when I began following you a bit more closely and well you know the rest" he finished with sheepish smile.

She thought about all that he had said for a moment, taking it all in, she slowly raised her head to look up at the clouds, just floating by carelessly. She let out a small giggle realizing how much Shikimaru had rubbed off on her.

"So what do you plan on doing about your love? Are you going to confess to him tomorrow?" he asked.

She turned her head towards him, she was quiet for a while "Hmm, I don't know really." She said in a monotone voice, now that things have simmered down between the two.

"Well it will be kind of difficult to get him anyways…"

"Hm? Why!?" she said with genuine interest that he was telling her that she couldn't have something that she wanted. She was still a bit spoiled from her parents when she was younger.

"Well a certain Hyuga Heiress as captured his heart, don't you know?" he said playfully.

She wasn't amused "H-Hinata?" she asked in a serious tone.

He nodded confirming her question. "Do you still plan on telling him how you feel?"

"…Well now that I know that Hinata is 'seeing' him, maybe I shouldn't, besides Hinata has had her eyes on him forever…" her voice trailing off a bit.

Sai looked at the Yamanaka with confusion "forever?" he asked

She looked back at him "Oh yeah, when we were younger, like 13 I think, she had a major crush on him."

He looked surprised "That long?"

"mhm, I'd hate to ruin that for her, but that still doesn't help my situation…" Her voice falling to her sadness.

Sai looked at her. She was now looking back at the ground at her feet, twirling a leaf in her hand, keeping herself occupied with something. "So does that mean you want to, um, do _that stuff_ w-with him?"

She exclaimed loudly "Whaa! Don't ask stuff like that Sai!" she said blushing profusely.

He remained calm, a serious "…but, do you…?" he asked again

"Well… I um, I'm not sure… maybe" she said thinking about it between intervals in her speech.

"Have you felt like this before?" he asked.

She thought for a moment "Oh um, ya, I sort of felt the same way about Sasuke when I was younger too. I can't be sure if it feels the same as it does now, it was years ago when I felt like that." She said still messing with the leaf between her fingers.

"Hmm, what does it feel like?" he asked innocently.

She thought for a moment, she actually thought longer than she had planned on "Well… it's kinda like… Well first you think of how handsome or pretty they are, and then you think of how strong they are and popular. Sasuke was all of those things when we were growing up, kinda hard not to fall for him… and now Naruto was all of these things, but he was nice and kind hearted as well." She said with a small smile.

Sai had recovered the book from Ino while she was talking and began flipping through the pages. "Hm… When did you realize you had an 'interest' in him?"

She thought for a second "Well probably after the war, at least that was when I got suspicious of the feelings towards him. I mean everyone loved Naruto after the war, he was such a big strong hero." She said a bit giddier now.

He was still flipping through the pages until he landed on the page he was looking for "A-Ha!" he yelped "If Naruto were with someone else and was happy, would you be happy?" he said, clearly reading a question from the book.

She thought for a moment, she thought about Hinata and Naruto… Together, she cringed at the thought, she felt envy and jealousy rearing in its' ugly head.

"No" she said bluntly.

Sai looked at her in shock "Um Ino…" he managed a bit nervous.

She unclenched her face when she had thought of Naruto and Hinata together, turning her head to meet his "What?"

"Well not to be, um, well, mean or anything but the book says you aren't in love with Naruto…" he managed nervously.

"What!? Who do you think you are telling me that!?" her fist raised and clenched tightly almost ready to strike him.

"W-Wait!" he exclaimed hiding behind his book, as if that would somehow protect him.

"Yeah? Whys' that?"

He swallowed deeply before answering "Well the book says that if you love someone that you want them t-to be happy… even if that means that they didn't choose you…"

She looked at him in surprise "a-and when I asked what you liked about him you said similar things about Sasuke and Naruto both, although what you said about Naruto wasn't _completely_ off…" he said hoping his words would keep calming her.

To his relief he was right, she had completely lowered her fist and was now thinking deeply, his words ringing in her head like a wakeup call. "…Have I never felt real love…" she thought aloud.

Sai noticed that tears were forming in her eyes, not like she was going to burst into to tears, but just enough to show she was having trouble dealing with the realization. He hesitantly and nervously wrapped and arm around her shoulder. _"This should comfort her, although these books have been wrong before, she might just punch me…"_ he thought.

Yet he still continued his action. He knew that there was a possibility that she would retaliate at his actions and clobber him but he continued. Why? It's not like he like getting hit, especially from Sakura, he could still remember how much he disliked getting hit by her.

When his arm wrapped over her she looked up at him immediately, eyes wide and tears falling from her eyes slowly, not a lot but enough. He couldn't help himself as he wrapped his other arm around her pulling her into a firm hug.

They both sat there quietly for a moment… Enjoying it.

 **AN: Next chapter will head right back into NaruHina! Glad to be back ;)**


End file.
